Sudden Attraction
by FearWeepingAngels
Summary: It's like an unexpected slap to the face to realize you like someone you have known for years. And it's even more awkward to go about trying to show a socially awkward genius you like them. Derek/Spencer  currently being rewritten


**Title: **sudden attraction

**A/N: **So this is a Derek/Reid fic so if you aren't chill with guy on guy affection I give strong suggestions that you leave now if you are chill with it and are into this pairing read on my dear sweet people. This is probably going to be a couple chapters long if people like it. Ummmm I love feed back but don't feel obligated, constructive crid. also welcome. Any and all mistakes in grammar/ spelling is my fault and I apologize in advanced for it. Onwards and upwards I suppose!

**Like a Ton of Bricks**

It had been a really normal morning for SSA Derek Morgan. He had gotten up early to walk Cloony at around 6:00 am. Got back home at 6:30 and threw himself into his morning work out. Yes ladies he works out every morning (even if most people think he is god like enough to just have the body he does with no effort.) after the for-mentioned work out the profiler took a quick shower (insert mental image of Derek naked and all wet... yum). He quickly set up his coffee maker still in a towel and wound up dripping water everywhere before running and getting dressed as the coffee brewed. His outfit of the day was a pair of comfortably worn black genes and a semi-tight gray blue t-shirt. Once dressed Derek rushed out into his kitchen to grab his coffee and shut of the coffee maker before the delicious liquid spilled all over his semi-clean counter. All of this was achieved by 6:45 am at which time Derek had to rush out to his car to get to work on time, stopping for a few seconds to pat Cloony on the head and refill his water bowl.

His drive was a little slow due to traffic but still completely normal for him. Driving, listening to music and sipping his much needed coffee. By the time Morgan pulls int the parking lot it is 7:13 leaving Derek two minutes to rush to his desk before he was officially late (not that anyone would actually care so long as all his paper work still got turned in at the end of the day). So it was that Derek Morgan made his sweet leisurely time walking from his car to the bull pen.

As Derek walked he greeted a few people in the halls and waved at Penelope who he saw sitting at a table in the break room chatting with Kevin. He didn't think she noticed though because she didn't wave back not that it bothered Derek he knew how smitten his almighty goddess was with her boy. Derek continued walking until right before he entered the bull pen when the slight smile that had been on his face dropped and Derek half walked into the door frame and spilled his now luke-warm coffee all over himself.

Let us rewind this for a moment and see what thoughts where going through our lovely agents head that caused him to trip up and spill coffee all over himself.

When Derek first exited his car after pulling into the parking lot in front of the F.B.I building he had been thinking about hoe Christmas was coming soon and that meant a trip to see his family. He smiled at the thought of seeing his mother as he first breached the doors of the building. As he was walking through the hall smiling at people he thought of how his mother had needed to have her eyes checked recently because she had been having trouble reading. He remembered her reading him to sleep when he was little and smiled at that as well. Suddenly his thoughts jumped to Reid (it must have been the word correlation) and how nice Reid's eyes really where. By now Derek is walking past the break room and waving at Penelope noticing she had a rainbow of colors in her hair today and chuckling to himself about how gaga she was over Kevin. For some reason his thoughts jumped back to his team mate and close friend Reid and how when ever Derek ruffled his hair it was always really freakin' soft under Derek's fingertips. And it was right about here that Morgan reached the door way into the bull pen and looked in to see Spencer siting at his desk chewing on his lip, brows lightly creased obviously concentrating on whatever it was he was doing. And here is where we are with Derek spilling coffee all over himself because he is to busy starring at his co-worker. And standing there with warm coffee seeping through his shirt Derek Morgan blushes because he realizes

' oh shit! I have a thing for Spencer. As in my friend Reid the geeky genius kid... shit' and with this thought cycling through his head Derek turns right around and goes to the locker room for a fresh shirt and hopefully to clear his head so that he can make it through the day with as little pain as possible.

**A/N2: **yes I know it's short but its just a prologue and I have to get some homework done tonight!


End file.
